


A Perfect Fit

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Solangelo One-shots [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Come Swallowing, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Romance, Small Penis, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will are ready to take their relationship to the next level, but first Nico has to come clean about a long held secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bailci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailci/gifts).



> This fic is a birthday gift to the fantastic Bailci. Bianca, I do hope you will love this fic. It's been rattling around in my head for a couple of months and it just had to happen. Luckily, your birthday gave me the perfect excuse to finally write it out. I hope your birthday is full of fun and as wonderful as you are.

"Ni-co …" Will breathes against my neck, his voice cracking, desperate. 

I hold onto his back, my arms fitted under his, tucked at my sides. He can't touch me, not with his hands. He ruts against my hipbone, his fat, swollen cock pressing hard, making my breath catch in my throat, my heart stutter. 

Too far. I've already let it go too far. 

I squeeze my eyes shut, hating myself, and move my hands to his chest. I push. "Stop."

He does stop, but doesn't pull away at first. His reluctance hangs heavily between us as if it was a lead curtain, smothering our spark. I know what he's doing, his cheek pressed against my neck. He's taking my pulse, diagnosing my symptoms. It _is_ anxiety that I'm feeling; I'm not stupid, but I can't tell him why. I can't let go of my dignity. Not now; not ever.

He releases me at last, allowing me to back up, the back of his head thudding against my cabin door. I'm not sure what I'm doing. Protecting myself, yes, but … I don't want to lose him, this … gods! This thing we have going on, the heat, the chemistry. It's all so right. It's everything I've always wanted and never dreamed I'd actually find. 

I take deep breaths to calm myself. It's been ages since I've had a panic attack, and that's not what's at stake right now, but it could go there if I don't say something. I glance up at Will, my forehead creased with worry, my eyebrows furrowed, hoping to Hades I won't see what I fear. 

Will's eyes are closed as his chest rises and falls, his palms flat against the door. His shorts hang from his hips, shifted from all our rutting, and I can see it. His dick, still hard, trapped under the waistband of his briefs, so close to pushing free.

My groin throbs at the sight, my thighs clenching. Gods, I want it, him. I want so much to let go, to see him come, to make him come. 

He chuckles and I snap my eyes up to meet his. He's still breathing hard, but smiling through it, warm, loving. Why are all the cards in life stacked against me? 

"Nico. It's all good. I really can wait. You're worth it."

But that just breaks my heart even more. When he finds out … _IF_ he finds out, he'll see just how wrong he is. He'll realize he should have run away a long time ago, back when I first told him I was not the right guy for him. But he didn't listen. He demanded to know if I was trying to say that he wasn't what I wanted, and I couldn't lie. I tried to lie, but I failed at that too. He's _everything_ I want. And after that, he asked that he be allowed to decide for himself if I wasn't right for him. I'd just thrown up my hands, secretly relieved as all get out, and falling for him even harder than before. He pulled me into a hug, and then we made out until we were out of breath. 

It's no use arguing with him. He'll break my resolve. I won't give him the opportunity. Instead, a diversion seems like my best bet. I wet my lips, smirking when his eyes follow my tongue. 

"I want to …" I start to say, then halt, my cheeks flushing like fire. It can't be helped. I'm brave. I've faced worse than this, and honestly, it's something I _want_. It's not like facing a monster. "I want to make you come, Will. Can I?"

There. I said it. The words have been said, the play set into motion. Now it's up to …

Will makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat, his face screwing up. 

I step closer, only a foot of space separating us. 

"Yeah, but I'm already on the edge. You're not going to have to try much at all."

That statement is pure music to my ears. My heart picks up again. I want to see his his cock. I want to … everything. I drop to my knees. My hands tremble as I lower his fly, my dick throbbing between my legs, pulsing as I take in the lines of his erection against his underwear. 

I bite my lip as his shorts fall to the floor, the whoosh of fabric so much louder in my ears than I expected. I pull his briefs down to his thighs and lick my lips again at the sight of glorious, sticky, reddened perfection standing rigid before me. I look up and meet his pale blue eyes as he bites his bottom lip and whimpers. 

"Nico," he whispers. "Not gonna …"

I put one hand on his dick retracting his foreskin between my spread middle fingers, pushing my other hand down between my legs, and stifling my own need as Will comes with a loud groan. I watch transfixed as his slit erupts, sending spurt after spurt of white, warm come into my face, and hair, down my hand, onto the floor, and filling the room with its thick, potent scent. I don't close my eyes. I don't want to miss a second, and when he finishes and gasps to catch his breath, I lean forward and lick the remnants on his shaft, then swipe the remaining jewel at the tip, savoring the sharp taste. He twitches, his hand in my hair, but doesn't pull me off, and I take that as permission to clean him up using my tongue, licking and tickling until his cock shines with my saliva and all the white sticky mess is gone. 

He pulls me up by my hands, ignoring the come still covering them, and kisses me with all he has, his tongue chasing the taste of himself around my mouth and making my dick ache all over again. I want to come too. I promise myself I will, the second I can get to the bathroom. 

Will breaks the kiss and leans in close, pressing our foreheads together. 

"Nico di Angelo. Have I ever told you how flipping amazing you are? Do you know that I love you?"

My heart thuds to a stop in my ribs, then starts up again, clambering faster and faster as the gravity of his words flattens my brain. We've been together for five years. He's said it to me before, but I never _really_ believed him. I made up all sorts of reasons why it couldn't be true, why it must be something he said to pacify me, or to make me feel better. But this time … I … what's happening to me? Is this it? Has he broken my steadfast final barrier?

My eyes are hot, wet, leaking; my nose, too. Damn it. I'm broken. I'm so fucking broken. I try to pull away, to clutch at my chest and attempt to hold it all back together again, but he holds the sides of my ribs in his hands, not letting go. 

"I –" my voice cracks, a sob building up against my will. "I love you too," I whisper the rest, not trusting my own voice. 

And then, before I can even catch my bearing, Will scoops me up bridal style, then marches in place to get his briefs and shorts off all the way. He carries me to my bed. I freeze when we get there, going stiff in his arms. 

"Wait …"

"Do you trust me?" he asks, looking me square in the eyes, not giving me an option to look away. 

I only see trust in his eyes. That's all they've ever shown me. I try to hate myself for wanting to deny it, but I love this dork. I swallow hard and nod, my heart aching when he raises an eyebrow as if to say 'I don't believe you.' 

He sets me down and turns away, my heart sinking. But he doesn't leave. 

I watch him warily, studying the strong lines in his back, the dips over his butt, his butt cheeks flexing and relaxing and making me hard all over again. I've been on the edge for hours, so swept up with my own doubts each time. Soon it won't even matter. I'll come inside my boxers and not be able to stop it. 

Will turns his head, smiling at me watching his butt. I roll my eyes. Dumbass is just putting on a show. 

"Yes, Will. You are a striking model of male perfection and your butt is awesome."

He turns again and comes back to the bed, then crawls over the top of me and drapes himself along my side. He plays with the few coarse hairs around my belly button, the brush of his knuckles against my sensitive skin making my dick throb all over again. 

I breathe in and out again. Deep breaths. I can make it through this agony. I'm well practiced at it. 

"I think you are a striking model of male perfection too, you know. And I love the way your butt feels through your jeans. I'm pretty sure I'd love how it looks just as much."

I huff a couple of 'not amused' chuckles. I'm tired. So damn tired of hiding from Will, from protecting myself, from all the barriers. 

_What's the worst thing that could happen?_ I ask myself.

 _He could say he made a mistake,_ the voice in my head responds. 

_Will doesn't say shit that will hurt people's feelings,_ I remind myself.

 _Okay, well then maybe he won't care,_ the voice answers. 

It startles me. That voice is never nice. Never once has it offered any form of a hopeful remark. 

"I'm scared," I whisper, then I realize that I whispered it out loud and my face grows hot all over again as Will leans closer, all worried eyes and doctor gazes. 

"What of?" he asks, then he blinks. "Of me?"

I close my eyes, not able to lie, not able to fight, but also not ready to witness myself giving in. Still, it doesn't feel like I'm breaking, not like I thought it would. _Not yet,_ says that oh so _helpful_ voice in my head. 

"Nico," he says, his voice soft, breath ghosting over my cheek. "We absolutely don't have to take things further right now. I really am fine going at your pace, and …" 

I look at him again, meeting his gaze, and he stops talking. He's beautiful as he looks at me, his eyes earnest, his lips plump and reddened. My breathing quickens. _He said he loves me. I have to tell him, have to show that I trust him. Holding back is doing the opposite, and I'm so tired of hiding, of being afraid._

"It's not …" I start and stop again. It's freaking aggravating being me. Why is it so damn hard to just get my words out? I take another deep breath, then release it. Will makes his squinty confused face at me. It never fails to amuse me and my lips twitch up at the corners despite the loaded conversation. "It's not that I'm not ready, or that I don't want to … you know … Damn it."

My cheeks heat up again and I'm so beyond done with all this starting and stopping. 

Will lies back on the pillow, and stares up at the ceiling. It's a tight fit, the two of us in my bunk, but we make it work. I look up too, watching the patterns made by the green-fire torches dance, reflecting off the obsidian ceiling. 

"Go on," Will says, and I realize that I'm taking quite a long time with this pause. "Maybe it will be easier to tell me if I'm not staring at you. You think?"

"Yeah," I say, then turn onto my side, facing him, but not looking at his face. I prop myself up on my elbow, devouring his body with my eyes. I touch his chest, his skin hot against my cold hand. They get cold when I'm nervous. "I want to do it all, Will," I tell his nipples as I brush them with my finger tips. "I want to touch you all over, to let you touch me, to spend hours just learning each other's body. I want to make love in every way we can think up, and to fall asleep together with our bare legs tangled."

I can feel his heart beating faster under my hand. Looking down, his dick stirs back to life. I don't think my hard-on has gone away at all, despite the tension. I'm so far gone for Will, it's not funny. I swallow hard, watching his dick swell, twitching. I'm going to say it. It feels like the moment I should. 

"The problem is … I'm embarrassed. I tell myself it's nothing I can control, that it shouldn't be an issue, that I shouldn't feel ashamed, but I can't help it. I think people will judge me, that you will be disappointed and I have no control over that at all. There's nothing I can do."

Will threads his fingers in my hair, still not looking at me – I'm grateful for that. It is easier without his eyes on me. He moves his hand down the back of my neck, warming me even more, its weight a comforting presence. "If there's nothing you can do, Nico, there's nothing you can do. Please tell me. I'll back you up."

I smile, then tuck my head against his side, his arm wrapped around my shoulders and back. "I'm small," I murmur. I inhale his scent, sunshine and sex, that's what he smells like. So perfect.

He brushes his hand over my back, warming me up all over, then hesitates at the waistband of my jeans.

"What was that?" he asks. "I didn't hear."

I breathe out, a long sigh, and then lift my head. I look at his face. 

"Look at me."

He does. His eyebrows lifted, pale blue eyes finding mine and holding on. 

"My dick, Will. It's small. And I'm not talking about being average, and then seeing porn and thinking you're small, I'm talking actually tiny."

Will's forehead creases at the middle, his eyebrows furrowed. "If it's part of you, it's perfect, Nico. I'm not going to stop loving you because of some size ideal."

My face explodes. I mean heat, and relief, and smiles, and I'm just happy I don't have to see myself because then I'd really be embarrassed, but it doesn't matter right now. Will's face lights up and the next thing I know, he flips me onto my back and climbs on top, then kisses me within an inch of my life. 

There's heat, so much heat between us and the kisses keep feeding it. Will finally pulls back, sitting on his feet between my legs while I catch my breath, his hands on my fly. 

"Can I, Nico?" he asks, his face just as flushed as mine, aroused to the point his eyes shine. 

I nod, my groin aching. "I'm uh …" I stammer, my face flushing again. "I'm not going to last long. I've been worked up all day."

Will grins up at me as he grips the waistbands at my hips. I lift up, closing my eyes as he pulls my pants down. I can't look. I want to watch him, but I'm still nerve-wracked. I follow his touches by feel and lift my legs in turn so he can get my pants off and then, for the first time in my life, I'm totally naked and on display. Will shifts, arranging my legs for me, and I still won't open my eyes. It's like my eyelids are my shield. If I can't see it happening, I can do it, but it pisses me off because I'm missing out on our first time.

My eyes fly open the next second, and I stare down, so close to coming I can't believe I'm still holding out. It's amazing, so fucking hot. I watch Will, his nose pushed against my groin, his mouth fastened onto me, my entire dick inside as he swirls his tongue, adjusts the suction, his eyes mostly closed, forehead smooth. He hums, making my abs tighten. 

"Shit. I'm close! Will!"

He opens his eyes, gazing up at me. They flash with amusement, and then he pulls off and smiles at me lazily, working my small dick between his thumb and forefinger, teasing the head with my foreskin, dragging it up and down over the ridge. 

"I want to taste you too, Nico," he says, then winks.

I whimper as I realize what he's planning, and I grip the sheets with my fists. I need something to hold myself steady. Will pulls my foreskin back all the way, pushing firmly against my pubic bone and teases the tip of my dick with flicks from his tongue, each one like a jolt of arousal, shooting through my nerves and making me squirm. I need more pressure, something to rub up against, right under … Will sucks my dick into his mouth again and bobs his head, and that does it. I let go, my fists still tightly gripping my sheets, my hips bucking, and my eyes just drinking in the sight of Will swallowing my come, a look of complete pleasure gracing his face. All relaxed, worry lines erased, his eyes heavy-lidded.

I drop my head onto my pillow, though I don't even feel it hit. I'm so high up, I'm flying. Every inch of my body thrumming with relief, with pleasure, with Will. I start to giggle. It's impossible not to, the laughter bubbling up inside me like fizzy water: there's no keeping it in when it's all shaken up. 

And then Will joins me on the pillow, his arms winding around my body, pulling me close to his, our legs tangling, our skin slick with sweat and smelling like sex. Perfection, I decide. That's what our first time smells like. I lose myself in Will's eyes, in the warmth of his body, in the way we fit together, the narrowness of the bunk no longer an issue. 

"You know what?" he says after a long, shared, sex drunk gaze. 

I lift my eyebrows.

"You're fucking perfect and you taste like a dream." Then, before I can even think of a response, he pushes our lips together and tickles my tongue with his. 

I believe him.


End file.
